memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThomasHL/Archive
For older discussions, please see my archives 2007-2008, 2009, 2010-2011, 2012-2014, and 2015-2016 Lo photo! Thanks for uploading the Lolita Fatjo pic, here: File:Bashir 62 patron 1, 2375.jpg -- Defiant (talk) 14:54, January 1, 2017 (UTC) :You're welcome. Tom (talk) 14:55, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Stargazer crew So, you removed links and a section on the crew page, but didn't touch this image. Is it the same guy as this guy? -- sulfur (talk) 18:16, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :Yes it is. Tom (talk) 18:28, January 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Hi there -- I do believe they are two different people, and should be included in the page. Please see my comment on the talk page for the Stargazer crew. Reiteration: during the second vision Picard experiences, he walks to his left to one command-division crewman (ordering a torpedo), then to his right to the other one (to order a weapons status). Unfortunately, you can't see the crewman very well in this shot, but you do see his back / arm. It is during the first vision he experiences where you can see his full profile, and that is where this image is taken. Also note his position relative to the blue shirt up front -- it's the same in both visions. Could you please comment? Thebilldude (talk) 18:31, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :I completely disagree. There is just one actor in a command division uniform, James Davidson. You're talking about two different scenes. The first one (you made the screenshot from), is from Picard's hallucination in his quarters where the command division officer is standing on Picard's left side. In the other hallucination, the one aboard the Stargazer bridge, he is standing to Picard's right side. But it is the same actor. In the first hallucination his front hair seems a bit brighter, due to the fire hallucination. I've rewatched the scenes at your request but cannot conform with your observations. Sorry. Tom (talk) 19:30, January 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Please allow me to show you what I mean. Even when sticking with just the second vision scene, you can see a command-division officer to Picard's left as well as his right. I've uploaded the screenshot here of the person on his left. He then walks to the right (starboard) side of the bridge, to this guy. This is within the same scene, so there must be two of them. ::I would argue furthermore that it must be the same person as in this image during the first vision, based on the person's position. Do you see what I mean? Thebilldude (talk) 23:59, January 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Hi Tom -- I see you have asked for deletion of the image I uploaded, but I haven't received a response from you about it. The image clearly shows the second command-division crewmember in the same scene. There is one to Picard's left and right. You have already mentioned the one to his right. I uploaded the image here showing the one to his left, you just can't see his face. Is this not evidence of the second crewman? If not, why not? Thebilldude (talk) 21:27, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Vendor Hi, your new links to Vendor currently lead to the eponymous planet. Maybe make dis|vendor|occupation and then a redirect to merchant? Kennelly (talk) 18:41, January 6, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for the info. Should've checked the link before. ;) Tom (talk) 18:44, January 6, 2017 (UTC) Cylone I haven't seen much of the original Battlestar Galactica, but I'm wondering if on Delmar T. Oviatt Library, maybe you meant to say it depicted a Cylon rather then a Cylone base? -- Capricorn (talk) 01:28, January 13, 2017 (UTC) :You're right. I've corrected my typo. Thanks. Tom (talk) 18:20, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Mark Gonzalez You may want to check into the recent developments surrounding Mark Gonzalez, as in some anon activity, that was deleted, and User:Mark Gonzaga, the likely anon, who appears to be claiming this is him, in that weird I think I know what I'm doing so won't ask for any help kind of way. - 05:43, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry for the late reply. I took some days off this wiki. As I see, another user already made the appropriate changes as it is always easy to find more info with a google search when you'll have the full name. I am not really sure if the info about "Mark Gonzalez" was from a costume tag or from Lena Banks. Tom (talk) 18:23, January 18, 2017 (UTC) I generally want to wait to see why we have different information before changing anything, since at the very least that info would also make a good bgnote, assuming there isn't an actual issue beyond a misspelled name on a tag, for example. Weird things have happened with actor information before. That said, if you think this is resolved satisfactorily, that's good enough for me. - 18:30, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Actor Identification Hi, do you have idea who could be this? -- Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 08:13, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :Where is this image from? Tom (talk) 09:23, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Titanic (1997) - There were credited Stewards but this one is uncredited. -- Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 09:54, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :I need some more information. Was he a background actor? Stunt actor? Where in the film can he be seen? Tom (talk) 10:28, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for your concern. He was basically extra but maybe stunt. Hardly say. * He had no dialogue. * He was next to credited Steward who was Nick Meaney. When he saw that main characters (Jack, Fabrizio and Tommy) grabbed bench and forced it to gate, he quickly fled away. (It seems he run up stairs on background) -- Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 10:56, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :Right now I have no access to re-watch this scene. Maybe this actor appeared in other scenes as well. Have you identified Paul Herbert in Titanic. I don't think this is him but maybe....Tom (talk) 13:38, January 20, 2017 (UTC) I know almost all Titanic credited cast except for the Dancers. I doubt he was in other scenes. Or maybe somewhere in background. But Paul Herbert played Hold Steward 2 who had black hair. I will send you more images. BTW: Do you think this is Andy Bennett? -- Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 13:42, January 20, 2017 (UTC) :On which wiki are you working on these characters? Maybe we can move the discussion/talk over to the appropriate wiki? Tom (talk) 14:02, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Regarding Titanic, it is my Wiki. Link:http://titanic-itv-2012-miniseries.wikia.com/wiki/Titanic_ITV_2012_Miniseries_Wikia --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 14:11, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Ok. Link:http://titanic-itv-2012-miniseries.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:444 Thanks. --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 14:44, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Can you Please help me on my wiki with identifications. I'll much appreciated. Link:http://titanic-itv-2012-miniseries.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:444 --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 17:27, January 27, 2017 (UTC) :I haven't visited your wiki recently but posted a comment on the thread you've linked. Again, I am not that good in identifying background performers from Canada. Sorry. Btw, I removed the external file links. They are on the thread on the wiki you're working on an not needed here. Tom (talk) 17:44, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Titanic is from USA. I gave you some extras photos: http://titanic-itv-2012-miniseries.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:444 Thanks in Advance! --Matthew Bowyer Fan (talk) 17:51, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Not in final film? Hi. Wondering if Cheryl Wallack is also in the same boat as Katherine Blum? There's no listing for a priestess that I can see. --LauraCC (talk) 20:40, February 1, 2017 (UTC) ''Tomorrowland'' Wiki Could you maybe help the Tomorrowland Wiki by adding pics for every actor, extra, and unknown performer from the film including its deleted scenes, please (Hobbiton777 (talk) 05:27, February 3, 2017 (UTC))